Fate Ars Nova Heaven's Hole
by Ryuzaki Uchida
Summary: AU)Tras ser llamados para participar en la guerra del santo grial los hermanos Emiya quedaran atrapados en medio de algo mas grande que una guerra,podran adaptarse a la situacion y salir victoriosos de esta prueba o fracasaran en el intento,seran capaces de cumplir su deseo de heroes justicieros? Esta historia es un universo paralelo basado en la franquicia de Fate.


**-N/A:**

 **-La Franquicia de Fate no me pertenece,pertenece a nuestro dios Kinoko Nasu,a Typemoon y Ufotable.**

 **-Esta historia estará centrada en un universo paralelo,teniendo como protagonistas a Shirou,Miyu y Arturia.**

 **-Espero que les guste esta historia,aun no soy un entero conocedor del Lore del Nasuverse pero ando aprendiendo por lo que cualquier error que pueda haber será corregido en un futuro,sin mas que decir disfruten del primer capitulo de esta historia.**

 **-Cabe aclarar en esta historia quitando a nuestros protagonistas habrán personajes que puedan tener mas de un servant pero eso dependerá de circunstancias especiales por lo que no podrán ser todos.**

 **-Si notan algunos cambios o cosas fuera de lugar esta historia fue reescrita y resubida, también anexare los reviews de toda la obra aquí abajo:**

 **: me encanta ver que te alla gustado,lo pensé por un momento pero no quería hacer de esto un harem, asi que equilibre la balanza dándole dos de cada uno a Shirou, se encontrara con ella muchísimo mas adelante pero no te prometo nada.**

 **-dragoforos: me alegra ver que te gustara la historia, esas ganas se te quitaran con un capitulo nuevo ,si asi es, si bien Miyu es una niña su familia original mas el entrenamiento de Kiritsugu y Shirou hacen de ella una prodigiosa maga que ira mejorando con el tiempo,si precisamente quise darle a Sieg, si ella jugara un papel interesante en esta guerra, veo que ya dedujiste quien es aquel Lancer, ahora sin mas disfruta del capitulo…**

 **Fate/Ars Nova:Heaven's Hole**

Prologo: El Preludio de la Quinta Guerra

POV General:

La 4ta Guerra del Santo Grial había finalizado sin ningún ganador, el Grial solo era un objeto corrompido que había traído mas desgracias que bien, no se sabia cual había sido el destino de Kotomine Kirei o de Gilgamesh, pero Kiritsugu Emiya devastado y destrozado, vacío sabiendo que todo por lo que había luchado en su vida al final no había valido nada trataba burdamente de buscar a algún sobreviviente en el infierno que antes había sido la ciudad de Fuyuki.

Sin embargo no todo estaba perdido, debajo de una destruida casa había encontrado a un sobreviviente un chico de cabello rojo anaranjado que le observaba atentamente, el haberlo encontrado había hecho llorar al viejo hombre de felicidad pues por un momento de nuevo su vida había cobrado sentido pero a el no fue el único que encontró, siguiendo su camino con el chico en su espalda al llegar a donde antiguamente había estado el templo de la familia Sakatsuki.

Entre los restos del templo encontró a una pequeña niña de dos años que estaba abrazada por las manos de su difunta madre, Kiritsugu le ofreció su mano con una sonrisa y le dijo que la sacaría de allí haciéndoles olvidar a ambos chicos todo el dolor, recordando las palabras de su antigua maestra Natalia o aun mas recordando a Shirley sabia que ahora su verdadero objetivo era hacer lo correcto no por el mundo sino por si mismo.

Meses después de que la ciudad fuera reconstruida, el adopto a los dos niños, el chico se llamaba Shirou, ahora Emiya también y la pequeña era Miyu Sakatsuki también después de construir una casa con la ayuda de viejos conocidos entre esos Raiga Fujimura un viejo amigo suyo que tenia negocios con los Yakuza,al tener la casa construida el acomodo a sus dos hijos a su nueva vida.

Los trato como un amoroso padre y les contaba cosas de su vida, llegado Shirou a la edad de 12 y Miyu a la de 8 empezaron a ser entrenados por su padre en el uso de magia, Shirou mostrando un talento nato por la magia de proyección y su hermanita Miyu mostrando ser buena en la misma magia que usaba Kiritsugu que era imbuir sus armas con poder mágico, y así hasta su muerte los amo como el mejor padre que pudo ser y les enseño todo lo que pudo.

Ambos Emiya estuvieron tristes cuando su padre murió pero con la ayuda de Taiga Fujimura quien cuido de ellos desde que Kiritsugu murió y con la ayuda económica de su abuelo Raiga, los chicos crecieron normalmente yendo Shirou a una escuela preparatoria y su hermana a una primaria, una tarde cuando Shirou volvía después de un duro día y de encontrarse con su hermanita por el camino.

Ambos decidieron ir a comer un helado en un puesto que Kiritsugu los había llevado antes, recordando con cierta nostalgia las enseñanzas de su padre y como ambos habían jurado ser héroes justicieros por cumplir aquella meta que el no pudo cumplir, los dos volvieron a casa como de costumbre y después de cenar con Taiga y una amiga de Shirou, Sakura Matou los dos decidieron entrenar sus habilidades en el dojo de la casa.

Desde que su padre había muerto, cada día después de sus labores ambos entrenaban arduamente siendo mas fácil para Shirou el hacerlo ya que tenia un excelente dominio de su magia de proyección pudiendo crear cualquier tipo de arma con solo pensarlo, le decidió enseñar un poco de esta magia a su hermana pues ella tenia unos poderosos circuitos mágicos, talvez provenientes de su familia original o únicos de ella jamás lo sabría.

Ella tenia buen dominio con las armas que habían sido de su padre, pero aun así le costaba imbuirlas en magia para su uso por lo que le pidió ayuda precisamente a su hermana con eso, si bien habían hecho un gran avance seguirían luego, ella se fue a su cuarto a dormir y Shirou seguía en el taller reparando una radio de la escuela quedándose dormido.

Cuando un fuerte ruido lo despertó y pudo ver a una chica de cabello blanco y ojos amarillos acompañada de un hombre alto de finas facciones con cabello plateado y una armadura dorada además de un baculo,la chica le dijo al hombre quien llamo como Lancer que asesinara a aquel chico, luego de eso Shirou hizo uso de sus proyecciones materializando 2 katanas en cada mano,los ruidos despertaron a Miyu quien salió a ver que pasaba encontrándose su hermano peleando con un sujeto de armadura y una chica de cabello blanco quien le observaba a Shirou molesta.

Cuando se fijo que Miyu estaba allí lanzo unas cuchillas similares a las que había usado Kotomine Kirei en el pasado hacia la pequeña niña, ella temerosa y aun dudosa los esquivo tan rápido como pudo llevándose apenas un pequeño corte en el rostro, luego de eso corrió a su habitación tan rápido como pudo tomando la Calico M950 que había sido anteriormente de Kiritsugu y una pistola gemela de esta que Kiritsugu había hecho para ella de color morado.

Con la determinación de ayudar y proteger a su querido hermano mayor ella salió disparando las balas errando en los primeros tiros pero logro acertarle a dos en el brazo izquierdo de Caren lo cual la hizo estallar en rabia por el dolor que eso le hacia sentir pues esas balas en caso de un mago débil destruían sus circuitos mágicos y en el caso de una miembro de la iglesia como ella solo le produciría un dolor que podía curar después con los tratamientos adecuados.

Caren lanzo una poderosa maldición contra Miyu haciéndola volar por los aires mientras que le decía a su servant Lancer que la acabara de un golpe, en ese momento su hermano Shirou salto hacia Lancer evitando que la atacara pero llevándose una estocada del mismo en el pecho que lo hizo quedar gravemente herido así que parado frente a su hermana con el fuerte deseo de protegerla mas allá de la muerte le hizo frente a Lancer y Caren sin importar cual fuera su destino

La peliblanca cansada de toda esta situación le dijo a Lancer que terminara con esto:

-Caren: Vamos Lancer acábalos

Al Escuchar esas palabras Shirou sentía que no importaba si le rompían todos los huesos o si perdía todas sus extremidades pues su voluntad por proteger a Miyu era increíblemente fuerte así que esperando el golpe de un enemigo mas fuerte que el se prepara diciendo las palabras….

-Shirou: Trace on

Pero algo extraño paso pues…

Además de materializar unas cuchillas como las de su padre, se dio cuenta que debajo suyo habían 4 círculos mágicos y no se explicaba el porque, del mismo salieron 4 figuras, una chica rubia de armadura azul sosteniendo algo invisible, un hombre joven de cabello azul con una lanza roja, un viejo hombre de cabello gris con vestimenta victoriana y una especie de báculo dorado que parecía una espada con un fino filo en su punta, y la ultima una pequeña niña de cabello plateado con una vestimenta negra un tanto reveladora y dos cuchillas.

Pero en su caso el no era el único pues delante de Miyu tres círculos mágicos aparecieron y de estos se veia salir a una chica un poco mayor que ella de cabello morado y vistiendo una boina negra y un vestido negro con un abrigo negro con detalles en rojo, además tenia un libro de hechizos en su mano, la otra persona en aparecer era una chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules con un vestido gris y un enorme gorro del mismo color sobre su cabeza.

El ultimo en aparecer era un hombre alto de piel morena, acuerpado con una armadura negra con hombreras y pierneras plateadas sus rasgos que mas destacaban eran la larga espada que cargaba en su mano y el mana en su pecho que brillaba con un verde intenso además de unos cuernos de dragon y alas, los 7 Servants dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-Servant: No les permitiremos atacar a nuestros masters o saldrán perjudicados Lancer y master enemigo

-Caren:(como es posible que este chico tenga 4 servants,y son muy poderosos por lo que veo, seria suicida enfrentarles, debo de retirarme) Lancer, suficiente por esta noche debemos retirarnos.

-Lancer: Como digas mi ama…

Ambos desaparecieron del lugar desmaterializándose..

Archer le dio su mano a Shirou ayudándole a este a levantarse, mientras que Assasin y Lancer vigilaban a los alrededores de que no hubiera nadie mas cerca de la residencia, Saber iba a seguirlos persiguiéndoles pero se detuvo al ver que frente a ella había otro servant clase Saber como ella, mientras que Rider y Caster ayudaban a Miyu a levantarse.

Los hermanos no entendían que pasaba, por lo que los servant tuvieron que explicarles que ellos habían aparecido allí debido a que habían sido convocados para participar en la guerra del santo grial y que en el caso de los primeros 4 Shirou era su Master y de los otros 3 era Miyu, ellos aun seguían sin entender por lo que Archer tomo la palabra explicándoles detalladamente como funcionaban las guerras del grial.

Demás estaba decir que los hermanos estaban aterrados de conocer que debían luchar contra mas maestros en una lucha a muerte por obtener el santo grial a lo que Shirou recordó que había visto una vez algo raro en el cuarto de su padre por lo que acompañado del Saber de Miyu y Archer decidieron y buscar en el antiguo cuarto de Kiritsugu Emiya pero no tuvieron éxito lo cual desanimo al joven Emiya.

Pero Saber encontró una carta en un cajón secreto del escritorio de su padre y se la entrego a Shirou, en la descripción ponía:

 **-Para Shirou y Miyu deben de leerla juntos**

Por lo que volvieron de vuelta al patio y con los servants reunidos los hermanos procedieron a leer la carta juntos:

 **Probablemente estén muy confundidos o talvez asustados, lamento no haberles dicho anda pero aquellos entrenamientos eran para que ambos estuvieran listos para participar en la guerra del santo grial, probablemente las personas que ven delante de ustedes ya les hayan explicado, pero hace años atrás en uno de mis últimos viajes conocí a un joven llamado Romani Archaman le conté todas mis vivencias,nos hicimos amigos y me conto que trabajaba en una organización mágica llamada chaldea,me dijo que si algo pasaba podían contar con el llamándole aquí…. y también le comente respecto a mi preocupación de que volviera a ocurrir.**

 **De nuevo en un corto periodo de tiempo una nueva guerra por lo que le hice una petición, a cambio de acortar mi vida le pedí mas poder para dejar preparadas las líneas ley de invocación para que ambos pudieran invocar mas de un servant.**

 **Espero que les sea de ayuda y puedan salir adelante en la guerra del santo grial, talvez este dejando mucho en las manos de ambos mis queridos hijos, dos ultimas cosas la primera deben de saber que tienen una hermana mayor llamada Illyasviel Von Einzbern,en la guerra pasada del grial cuando mi esposa falleció y yo perdí la guerra los Einzbern,en la apartaron de mi y le llenaron la cabeza de odio hacia mi persona diciéndole que la había abandonado por lo que ella debió haber crecido odiándome y por consiguiente a ustedes.**

 **Así que quiero que si la encuentran en esta guerra lo cual es posible la hagan entrar en razón y le muestren esta carta, no repitan los mismos errores míos y de Iri y sean una familia unida por favor ese es el mas grande anhelo que jamás pude tener pero se que ustedes lo merecen, por ultimo si logran terminar con esta guerra y obtener el grial deben de destruirlo a toda costa….**

 **-Firma: Emiya Kiritsugu-**

Resta decir que había sido demasiada información para los chicos pero a grandes rasgos seria útil para todos ellos, Archer y Caster dedujeron que Kiritsugu era un genio por haber manipulado las líneas ley a su favor y a su vez Kuro no Saber como le decían Saber y Lancer concordaron en que era un gran ser humano por hacer todo eso para proteger a sus hijos.

En el caso de Saber ella recordaba el nombre con cierta amargura por lo que Miyu y Shirou le preguntaron si había conocido a su padre en vida a lo que esta dijo que había participado en la anterior guerra siendo su servant, esta información le sorprendió a los dos hermanos, pero Archer interrumpió antes de que pudieran preguntar mas diciendo que era justo que viendo que ambos tenían un buen potencial mágico debían de revelarles sus verdaderos nombres por lo que pasaron uno por uno.

Archer fue primero revelando que era James Moriarty el famosísimo rival del mismísimo Sherlock Holmes

Luego siguió Lancer revelando que era Cu Chulainn conocido como el Aquiles Irlandés

Después estaba Saber quien revelo que era Arturia Pendragon el Rey de Inglaterra de la leyenda de Excalibur

Le siguió Assassin quien se revelo bajo la identidad de Jack el destripador lo cual dejo un poco fuera de lugar a Moriarty y Shirou pero decidieron dejarlo pasar pues se veía que Jack era amable.

Caster se presento a si misma como Helena Blatvasky una poderosa y antigua maga del siglo XIX y creadora de la teosofía.

Rider dijo que era Marie Antoniette la reina de Francia del siglo XVII,orgullosa y sin arrepentimientos de su reinado, era bastante amable con los demás.

Y el ultimo en presentarse era el Saber de Miyu, su verdadera identidad era Siegfried,aquel legendario héroe de la mitología Nórdica mas específicamente del cantar de los nibelungos

Después de las presentaciones, Shirou les pidió ayuda para que le ayudaran a reparar su hogar pues Fuji-nee y Sakura no podían llegar y encontrarlo destrozado o Shirou sufriría por aquello además de que las haría preocupar, por lo que Sieg,Helena y Moriarty se pusieron manos a la obra reconstruyendo las partes dañadas de la casa haciendo uso de su Territory Creation, la casa quedo como nueva.

Siendo demasiadas emociones por un solo día los dos hermanos decidieron irse a dormir, pero los Servant alegaron que debían de dormir cerca de ellos para protegerles por lo que durmieron en cuartos cercanos a los de ellos, en uno al lado del de Miyu dormía plácidamente Helena, mientras que Sieg y Marie cuidaban de la pequeña chica que tenían por master.

Hablando de sus historias y el porque se habían hecho servants, además de su deseo para el grial, en otra parte de la casa, Shirou dormía al igual que Arturia, Mientras que por su lado Cu Chulainn y Jack hablaban animadamente mientras que Moriarty solo los veía hablar interviniendo pocas veces en la conversación, el estaba interesado en investigar a que clase de enemigos se enfrentarían.

A la mañana siguiente tras preparar el desayuno para todos y dar muchas explicaciones a Fuji-nee de que ellos eran conocidos de Kiritsugu finalmente las cosas recobraron la calma en su hogar, pero cada uno de los hermanos iban acompañados de un servant, en el caso de Shirou el iba con Arturia y Miyu iba con Marie, esa misma tarde en la ciudad los demás participantes se estaban preparando para invocar a sus espíritus heroicos, Rin Tohsaka desde su hogar al igual que Luviagelita Edelfelt.

Mientras en la torre del reloj Waver Velvet mejor conocido como el Lord El Melloi II se preparaba para viajar a Fuyuki pues el también participaría en la guerra del grial, igualmente Shinji Matou, Kirei Kotomine desde su iglesia veía con interés como se estaba aproximando una enorme guerra de proporciones catastróficas y nadie sabia con seguridad cual seria el resultado de dicha guerra…

POV General:

Los hermanos Emiya se levantaban después de una ajetreada noche, preparándose para un nuevo día, Shirou después de tomar una ducha se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, mientras que su hermanita se bañaba y Fuji-nee terminaba de hacer su ejercicio, para evitar asustar a Fuji-nee, Sakura o algún desconocido y también para mantener un perfil bajo, los servant adquirieron vestimentas adaptadas a la época de hoy..

-Arturia vestía una camisa blanca con un listón azul en su cuello, una larga falda azul con medias negras y unas zapatillas.

-Sieg vestía un traje negro elegante, con lentes de sol negros y unos mocasines

-Helena tenia puesto un vestido negro con un abrigo también negro y su característica boina negra.

-Jack tenia un vestido blanco con unas zapatillas blancas y un sombrero de paja.

-Moriarty vestía una camisa blanca con un chaleco beige, pantalones cafés y mocasines negros.

-Cu vestía una camisa negra arremangada con un chaleco gris y pantalones grises con unos mocasines negros.

-Maria tenia puesto un infantil vestido rojo un poco holgado en sus hombros y tenia dos listones rojos sosteniendo sus coletas

Así que mientras que Fuji-nee daba clases en la escuela, Shirou iria acompañado de Arturia haciéndola pasar por una estudiante extranjera llamada Saber, por su parte Miyu fue acompañada de Helena haciendo lo mismo que su hermano, mientras que los demás Servants se quedaban en la residencia Emiya fortaleciendo los sellos de defensa y analizando la ciudad en caso de toparse con algún otro maestro o Servant.

Para Shirou fue un dolor de cabeza ver como su mejor amigo Issei le ponía a ir de un lado a otro arreglando las pertenencias de los diferentes miembros de los clubs de su escuela, por su parte una fría y estoica Tohsaka Rin caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela en relativa calma hasta que se topo con su eterna rival Luvia y ambas empezaron a discutir.

En otro lado de la ciudad Waver Velvet volvía a su antiguo hogar el cual le traía tantos recuerdos, su amistad con Iskandar,como pelearon en la cuarta guerra del santo grial y como este pereció en su lucha final contra Gilgamesh, acomodando sus cosas y saludando a los viejos a quienes consideraba como sus abuelos, comió algo y después se dispuso a jugar videojuegos.

En la iglesia no muy lejos de allí Kotomine Kirei y Gilgamesh se preparaban para esta nueva guerra que sin duda alguna les serviría para cumplir sus planes, por su parte Kirei había aprendido algo de su hermano adoptivo la capacidad de invocar múltiples servants a voluntad y esto le haría invencible, cosa la cual le fastidiaba un poco al rey de Uruk, en cuanto a Shinji Matou este no tenia talentos para la magia pero el viejo Zouken lo había obligado, logrando conseguir 2 servants para el.

Caren Hortensia seguía manteniendo un perfil bajo desde aquel ataque a la casa de los Emiya, mientras que una chica que venia de intercambio llamada Kishinami Hakuno ya tenia invocados sus 3 Servants un Saber, Archer y un Caster y por ultimo un poco lejos de la ciudad en un castillo en medio del bosque se encontraba el hogar de Illyasviel Von Einzbern…

Aquella chica de 18 años que había tenido que pasar por tantas tragedias a lo largo de su corta vida, su madre había muerto como un sacrificio para el grial se entero de esa terrible verdad a sus 8 años, así como que su padre la había abandonado según las palabras del fallecido viejo, desde ese entonces odiaba a su padre aunque no pudo negar que se puso triste cuando este falleció

Según se había enterado gracias a Sella su padre había adoptado a un chico poco antes de morir, aquel chico se llamaba Emiya Shirou y era su hermano menor, tenia curiosidad de conocerlo y darle una oportunidad para que se uniera a ella pero la guerra había empezado y no se podía permitir que sus sentimientos nublaran su juicio a la hora de la batalla.

Ella no tenia nada que temer, era una Einzbern, venia de un poderoso linaje mágico y tenia a un servant muy poderoso….Berserker….

Quien había sido su salvación mas de una vez y ahora era su fiel guardián protector desde que era pequeña aquella vez que esos lobos intentaron matarla, ciertamente ella tenia que pensar muy bien cuales serian sus piezas en esta guerra si quería salir victoriosa, en cuanto a Berserker este estaba como siempre protegiendo los alrededores de la mansión.

 **-Esa tarde en otro lugar-**

Rin acababa de invocar a su servant clase Archer y a uno clase Saber, el primero le había dicho que tenia amnesia y no recordaba su nombre pero que le ayudaría a ganar la guerra, el segundo también la apoyaba en eso y le dijo que era Arthur Pendragon Caballero de la mesa redonda, dejando muy sorprendida y alegre a Rin de haber no solo invocado a uno sino a dos servants a la vez.

Ahora planearía cual seria su estrategia en la guerra, en cuanto a Luvia ella invoco también dos servants los cuales eran Rider y Lancer y sus nombres eran Ushiwakamaru y Vlad III el empalador,Luvia estaba sorprendida de los dos que habían aparecido ante ella y al igual que su rival pensaría en su estrategia para ganar la guerra y acabar con los demás master.

Miyu volvía de la escuela a casa con Helena sin ninguna anomalía o ataque que reportar al llegar vio como Jack jugaba con Marie, mientras que Moriarty había hecho del cobertizo un laboratorio mágico como el le llamaba donde podría hacer todo tipo de armas y artículos mágicos, y en el Dojo Sieg y Cu practicaban teniendo un combate deteniéndose los dos para saludar a Miyu y Helena.

Shirou aun no volvía iba de vuelta a casa, acompañado de Arturia ambos habían decidido tomar un desvió y pasar al cementerio donde estaba la tumba de Kiritsugu, pues Shirou quería pasar a rezarle y Arturia para darle un ultimo adiós a su antiguo Master, ahora que había conocido la vida del pobre ya no lo juzgaba por haberla obligado a utilizar el Command Spell para destruir el grial pues desgraciadamente tenia razón ese grial estaba corrompido.

Después de rezar cuando ambos se iban a retirar y ya se acercaban a la salida, Saber lo sintió y le dijo a Shirou que lo esquivara una enorme espada había pasado disparada y se había clavado en un árbol y vieron como a lo lejos Berserker venia corriendo y de un salto llego hasta su espada y la tomo, de su espalda bajo Illya quien se dio cuenta de que la persona delante de ella era su hermano Shirou Emiya.

-Illya: Oh así que tu también estas en la guerra hermano…

-Shirou: Hermano? Illya…espera escucha…

-Illya: No tengo nada que escuchar esto es una guerra y debo terminar con tu vida así que Berserker acaba con ellos..

-Arturia: Shirou!

-Shirou: Trace On…

Shirou había invocado una Zampakuto y se dispuso a ayudar a Arturia ambos cargando así contra Berserker codo a codo, espada con espada pero por mas que lo cortaran o que hicieran uso de sus hechizos mas poderosos en el caso de Shirou o de su Noble Phantasm en el caso de Arturia no le podían hacer nada a Berserker pues aunque este fuera desmembrado se regeneraba rápidamente.

La Zampakuto de Shirou no aguanto mas por lo que tuvo que materializar dos Katanas y seguir peleando contra el pues en un descuido Arturia fue lanzada lejos de un puñetazo y de tanto pelear estaba bastante lastimada, Shirou dándose cuenta de que tenia las de perder llamo a sus demás Servant y antes de que Berserker diera la estocada fue detenido por varias armas pertenecientes a Moriarty y tenia dos cuchillas en su cuello cortesía de Jack.

Además de Cu a punto de atacarlo, pero no solo ellos también estaba Miyu con Sieg apuntando hacia Berserker y Helena y Marie protegiéndolas mientras que ella apuntaba con la Calico hacia Illya antes de seguir y de que Illya se retirase Shirou le dijo a Miyu que no la atacara, el le dijo a Illya quien era y le pedía que por favor viniera con ellos.

Esta se negó muy enojada y le iba a lanzar un hechizo así como Miyu ya iba a disparar pero Shirou se fue acercando aun así cuando fue lastimado por el hechizo de su hermana se acerco y le dio la carta, esta bajo su defensa y empezó a leerla detenidamente mientras que lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos.

Su querido padre no se había olvidado de ella, el no tenia la culpa de todo lo que había pasado y el abuelo la había engañado, al leer la carta supo que su padre había planeado un respaldo para Shirou, Miyu y ella, así que le dijo a Berserker que se detuviera pues eran aliados, los demás servant también se detuvieron pero se mantenían atentos por si alguien mas venia.

Los 3 decidieron ir al castillo de los Einzbern donde Illya los llevo hasta su habitación allí hablarían con mas calma mientras que los 8 servants protegían la mansión, Sella y Leysritt se habían mostrado toscas ante la decisión de su ama pero después de saber que eran familia de ella decidieron dejarlo pasar.

Shirou procedió a contarle a ella como habían conocido a su padre, como habían sido salvados por este y como los había criado y entrenado, contándole a ella toda la trágica vida de su padre escrita en su libro personal, dejando a Illya con lagrimas en su rostro esta maldita guerra no era justa para nadie y le había arrebatado a sus padres.

Pero entre esa desesperanza tenia ahora una nueva luz sus dos hermanos si bien no eran de sangre aun así eran sus hermanos, criados por su padre por lo que tenia que fungir su papel de hermana mayor, dejaría todos esos rencores atrás y velaría por ella y por ellos por un mejor futuro cumpliría con la ultima voluntad de Kiritsugu Emiya.

Kotomine se sentía bien pues esa noche había invocado a sus servant, tenia varias cosas que hacer entre ellas ganar la guerra del santo grial, aunque estaba mas interesado en saber las identidades de sus servant así que les pregunto.

Uno era Archer Atalanta, una Assasin Semiranis, un Caster William Shakespeare, un Rider Aquiles, Un Saber Modred, un Lancer Diarmud Ua Duibnhe y un Berserker Spartacus, con ellos en su poder y sus grandes habilidades como mago ganaría la guerra y destruiría a cualquiera que se meta en su camino, esa era su resolución y la cumpliría.

Grandes problemas se venían para el mundo humano, los miembros y servants de la organización Chaldea veían con preocupación como simultáneamente varios griales empezaban a aparecer en diferentes periodos de la historia y realidades alternas tendrían que hacer algo o finalmente ese antiguo mal se liberaría….

Podíamos observar a 4 personas discutir,3 de ellos vestían uniformes blancos con negro uno era un chico y las otras dos chicas, el tercero era un hombre de largo cabello rojizo claro con una bata verde y pantalones del mismo color, observando el panorama con cierta preocupación pues debía de mandar a cuantos masters y servants le fuera posible, allí entraban aquellos 3 chicos,Mash Kyrielight,Ritsuka Fujimaru y su hermana Tachibana Fujimaru,los 3 se encargarían de darle un balance a la guerra partiendo a Fuyuki en cuanto estuvieran listos, era ahora o nunca debían jugarse el todo por el todo o la realidad como la conocían desaparecería en unos meses…

 **-En algún lugar del polo norte, Chaldea.**

Romani Archaman notaba como lo que su viejo amigo le habia dicho al igual que Marisbury Animusphere una nueva guerra del grial estaba ocurriendo en Fuyuki si bien no podían intervenir directamente al menos podían hacer algo mandar a sus masters novatos a conocer como funcionaba la misma e intervenir solo de ser necesario

Por su parte Lev Lainur ya tenia listo el sistema Sheva para que las singularidades fueran una realidad lo cual tenia contento al jefe de la organización, su agenda secreta iba perfecta todo según el plan salvo que esos dos mocosos sobrevivieran al incendio de Fuyuki y la inoportuna aparición de los Fujimaru.

A su vez Olga Marie Animusphere hija de Marisbury el jefe le pedía a su padre su aprobación para acompañar a los muchachos a la misión pero su padre se estaba negando sabia que eran sus amigos y que ella era una excelente maga pero sin un servant allí corría grave peligro, por lo que se negó rotundamente terminando en una discusión entre ambos.

Esta se fue Llorando de allí frustrada porque su padre la sobreprotegiera tanto pero se encontró con los hermanos y Mashu, estos le dieron ánimos y la alegraron tratarían de ir ellos mismos a convencer al director con la ayuda del doctor luego, así que para alegrar a Marie los 4 se dirigieron juntos a la cafetería…

 **De Vuelta en Fuyuki**

Mientras tanto Rin caminaba por un parque siendo escoltada por Arthur y Archer cuando fueron emboscados por un misterioso Servant con una mascara de calavera el cual parecía querer asesinar a Rin por lo que ambos servant se pusieron en marcha listos para pelear contra este, pero al verse superado en numero aquel extraño ser se retiro una velocidad inhumana.

Archer lo iba a seguir pero Rin le dijo que lo dejara ir así que fueron con mas rapidez hacia su hogar, Arthur la tomo en brazos mientras que ambos servant saltaban de techo en techo hasta llegar hasta la residencia de la familia Tohsaka ahora únicamente habitada por Rin.

Después de lo ocurrido quería relajarse así que tomo una ducha, procediendo a desvestirse y entrando en esta, tiempo después de terminar su baño sus dos servants la protegían afuera en la sala y charlaban Archer había visto que Arthur era confiable y muy noble, por lo que se abrió con el y le comento un poco de su pasado y de sus dudas respecto a esta guerra.

Pero la charla se vio interrumpida pues ambos sintieron que alguien les observaba desde el árbol del jardín, y ese misterioso enemigo empezó a atacarlos con puros noble phantasm en formas de armas de las cuales ninguno de ellos dos pudo reconocer, Archer repelió el ataque por un tiempo con su Rho Aias mientras que Arthur corría hacia el baño encontrando a una rin en ropa interior quien ya iba a gritarle pero ella vio detrás de el todo el caos que ocurría afuera por lo que rápidamente tomo su camiseta y una falda mientras que luego de eso Arthur la tomaba un poco apenado en brazos y la sacaba de aquel lugar..

Luego de eso los 3 abandonaron el hogar de Rin, dejando la destrozada mansión de Tokiomi Tohsaka atrás Arthur y Archer con Rin habían estado corriendo lo suficientemente lejos de aquel lugar, así que se detuvieron en un parque a planear una estrategia..

-Archer: Quien sea que nos haya atacado sabe ocultar muy bien su identidad pues no pude reconocer ninguna de sus armas como para identificar de que héroe se trataba..

-Arthur y dado que nos ataco desde la distancia hay dos posibilidades que sea un servant de clase Caster u otro Archer….

-Rin: Muy bien de momento deberíamos buscar donde ocultarnos

-Archer: y a donde quieres ir Rin?

-Rin: Hay un chico de mi escuela que es bastante servicial y amable con todos quizás el nos pueda ayudar su nombre es Emiya Shirou….

-Archer: Así que Emiya Ehh?

-Arthur: Te suena de algo su apellido?

-Archer: No… es solo que me parece nostálgico el como suena dicho apellido…

-Arthur: Entiendo pues si no hay mas que discutir pues en marcha.

Y los tres se dirigieron a la casa de Shirou…

En medio de un subterráneo abandonada Kotomine Kirei estaba teniendo una reunión con sus servant indicándoles cuales serian los objetivos de cada uno en esta guerra mientras que sonreía diabólicamente.

Rin llego frente a la residencia Emiya pero frente a ella vio a una de sus compañeras de clase la cual era Kishinami Hakuno, Rin no podía creer que alguien como ella fuera una maga y estuviera participando en la guerra Archer estaba confundido de ver una versión mas vieja de el y vestido diferente junto a la chiquilla y la chica zorro y rin también estaba sorprendida de ver un servant muy parecido al suyo, las dos chicas se iban a atacar cuando se detuvieron pues podían sentir una concentración absurda de mana venir de la casa de Shirou.

Así que cuando se preparaban para entrar a ver que pasaban pues fueron recibidos por Jack, Moriarty y los demás servants quienes les apuntaban amenazantemente mientras que Arturia y Siegfried tomaron la palabra diciéndoles a los intrusos…

-Arturia/Siegfried: No le harán daño a nuestros Masters..

-Jack: y perecerán aquí primero antes de alcanzarlos…

-Rin: Espera Shirou es un mago?

-Hakuno: Dijo masters ósea que aquí hay mas de uno?

-Arthur: Rin ponte detrás de mi, Archer y yo nos encargaremos..

-Tamamo: No puede ser como pueden ser tantos servants no es justo…

-Nameless: Créeme he estado en situaciones con desventaja antes y se como salir de esto así que tranquila…

Un malentendido llevaría a un enfrentamiento o podría alguien aclarar las cosas y parar la siguiente pelea, quien era el misterioso hombre de la armadura dorada y que planean los Kotomine, todo esto y mas en los próximos capítulos de Heaven's Hole…

 **Servants de Shirou:**

 **-Saber: Arturia Pendragon**

 **-Archer: Moriarty**

 **-Assassin: Jack the Ripper**

 **-Lancer: Cu Chulainn**

 **Servants de Miyu:**

 **-Rider: Maria Antonieta**

 **-Caster: Helena Blatvasky**

 **-Saber: Siegfried**

 **Servant de Illyasviel:**

 **-Berserker: Hércules**

 **Servants de Kuzuki:**

 **-Caster: Medea**

 **Servants de Rin:**

 **-Archer: EMIYA**

 **-Saber: Arthur**

 **Servants de Luvia:**

 **-Rider: Ushiwakamaru**

 **-Lancer: Vlad III el empalador**

 **Servants de Hakuno:**

 **-Saber: Nero Claudius**

 **-Caster: Tamamo no Mae**

 **-Archer: Desconocido**

 **Servant de Caren:**

 **-Lancer: Karna**

 **Servant de Shinji:**

 **Desconocido**

 **Servant de Kirei K:**

 **-Archer: Atalanta**

 **-Saber: Mordred**

 **-Archer: Gilgamesh**

 **-Lancer: Diarmud**

 **-Caster: Shakespeare**

 **-Rider: Aquiles**

 **-Assassin: Semiramis**

 **-Berserker: Spartacus**

 **-Próximo Capitulo: El Pasado de Kishinami Hakuno**

 **Y bien espero que les haya gustado los capítulos serán asi de largos de ahora en adelante para que tengan buen contenido y la espera de uno nuevo sea justificada habran notado leves cambios y cosas nuevas entre otros como que ya no usare a Shirou Amakusa sino al viejo Kirei,mas adelante entenderán el porque y para explicar mejor a quienes acompañaran a Shirou el próximo capitulo lo verán desde la perspectiva de otro personaje.**

 **Sin mas que decir espero que disfruten de esta historia, dependiendo del tiempo puede que suba el próximo mañana o en unas horas, las subidas normales serán cada dos semanas o una dependiendo de mi tiempo.**

 **Se despide Ryuzaki-san….**


End file.
